Clove: My Four Leafed Clover
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED AND RESERVED BY SUZZANE COLLINS! I OWN NOTHING! This is my take on what happened during after Cloves death. Cato's POV


She takes off before I have a chance to stop her. "Clove no wait!", I howl, but its too late. She has already thrown her knife. It slices the forehead of the girl from District 12, Katniss. Katniss aims for Clove's heart, but she dodges it. Clove tackles her to the ground. I race to help her, but my foot gets in a small hole. I desperately try to pull it out. I then catch her voice. "Where's lover boy? Oh, I see. You're gonna help him, right? Well, that's sweet. You know, its too bad you couldn't help your little friend. That little girl. What was her name again? Rue? Well, we killed her and now we're gonna kill you." Thats my four leafed clover for you. She loves to torture her kills when she gets the chance. One day, she'll grow out of that. Out of the blue, I hear running. There is a loud bang. I hear a voice bellow,"Did you kill her?" "No! No!", she begs. I try to wrestle my leg free, but it won't budge. I'm trapped. I don't know what to do. No training can prepare you for something as simple as being caught in a death trap like this. "I heard you!", he roars. "No! CATO! CATO!", she cries! That does it. I break my own ankle so I can escape my trap. Even with my broken ankle, I bolt over to them as quick as lightning. As I race to them I see. Thresh bring a rock crashing down onto her skull. I'm only 20 feet away when I hear the smashing of solid bone. She collapses like a rag doll. "NO", I almost cry out, but I can't risk being seen by both Thresh and Katniss now. They exchange a few words, and go their separate ways. I glide over to my dying four leaved clover. I kneel beside her, spear in hand, begging her to stay with me. For the very first time, a wave a tears overwhelm my eyes. They drip onto her delicate face. "Cato", she wheezes. "Shhh", I whisper,"Just breathe." I'm not going to make it, Cato. It is futile. I cannot be saved." "No!", I boom. "Cato, its no use." She's right. There is nothing I can do to save her. "Before you go, I have something for you." I pull out a small black box, and open it to reveal a diamond ring. It shines as brightly as her eyes. "Oh, Cato its...", but I stop her with a final kiss, full of hot passion. A fire grows between us that burns brighter than the sun, and fueled by our own desires. "Would you?" I start to ask, but she is already nodding. I place it on her finger. "I love you, my for leafed clover. Always have. Always will." A weak smile forms across her face. Her final words are,"I love you too Cato. I'll be waiting for you." Then, her body goes still. Her eyes don't even close, so I close them for her. Her cannon goes off. My body ignites a fire fueled by rage. My blood boils hot with anger. My heart aches with sadness. Tears threaten to escape my eyes, but I can't cry now. I need my revenge. I go off flying, searching for the man who took her from me, Thresh. I soon find him in a wheat field. I don't bother planning out an attack. I pounce on him. He is very strong, but I am stronger. I pin him instantly. "You took her from!", I retort,"You took my four leafed clover away!" "She deserved it!", he fires back. I can't take it any more. I don't bother pulling out my sword. I take my fist, and bring it down hard on to his skull, just like he did to her with the rock. The only difference, is that I made his skull shatter into a 1000 pieces, with my bare hand. My adrenaline gave me the power I needed to destroy him. I continue to pound on him for hours, long after his cannon goes off. As the night begins to rise in the sky, I take a quick look at my hand. It's bleeding badly. I actually have pieces of his skull stuck in my hand. Pieces of his skull are also sticking out of him. I don't care though. I got my revenge. Now its time for me to go. I feel something scratch my face. Its a mutt. I race over to the cornucopia where I see Katniss, and her district partner, Peeta. I try to fight them both, almost killing Katniss in the process, until Peeta peels me off of her. Peeta and I race to get to our feet, but I hold him in a death grip. Katniss aims for my head. I'm done with this. I give one final speech "Go on! Shoot, and we both go down and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I couldn't tell that until now. How's that, is that what they want? I can still do this... I can still do this. One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do, bringing pride to my district. Not that it matters." She then shoots my hand, and Peeta pushes me off the cornucopia and into the sea of hungry mutts. As they eat me alive, I scream in pain. My blood covers their faces. I close my eyes, trying to block out the last moments of my life. I then feel something sharp pierce my heart. Before I know it, my four leafed clover is back in my arms.


End file.
